What Beautiful Is
by Helena363
Summary: Christian/Syed. Fluff and happiness, because we all need a bit of that every now and then! Rated M just in case, because I'm not sure what later chapters will be like.
1. Chapter 1

Syed started slightly as a pair of warm, muscly arms wound their way round his waist, moving towards the buckle on his belt. He chuckled and twisted in Christian's embrace, shaking his head.

"Not now..."

"Please... I'll make it worth your while," Christian murmured in Syed's ear before plunging his mouth onto Syed's soft, accepting lips. Syed moaned into the kiss, but pulled back suddenly.

"No, Clarkey... do you want me to miss my exam?"

Christian pulled back and sighed. "Spoilsport. I don't see why you need a certificate to prove you can give gratifying massages anyway. I could vouch for you any day; you're a master of rubbing away my aches and pains. Speaking of which, I'm feeling a bit stiff..."

Syed laughed out loud at his unsubtle approach and turned back to the breakfast he'd been trying to prepare. "Well if you're lucky, I'll practice my newfound techniques on you... _after_ I return from my exam. Anyway, you have three training sessions today, the first of which starts in 30 minutes," he said, glancing up and down Christian's half-naked form, "and I don't think your clients will be best impressed if you turn up in nothing but a towel."

Christian raised his eyebrows. "I wouldn't be so sure about that, babe." He winked, placed a chaste kiss on Syed's lips and wandered off to get changed.

-x-x-x-

Christian returned home to find his life partner sitting on the bed, looking very solemn. "Hey, Sy, what's up?"

"Nothing, really..."

Christian sat on the bed next to him and slipped his hand over Syed's. "Come on, I know that look. Are you going to tell me, or," he lowered his voice to a husky whisper, "am I going to have to force it out of you?" He let go of Syed's hand and raised his fingers to his armpit, ready to tickle him into submission.

Syed jumped backwards with a grin. "No, no! I'll tell you. It's just... at the exam... it felt like being back at school. It brought it all back to me, when I was wondering if I would pass my exams, get into sixth form and university, or even manage to do well enough for my parents to be proud of me. I was so unhappy back then, Christian, I had no idea who I was, or who I wanted to be. I spent so much time worrying about my grades that I never took into consideration what I really wanted. I just can't believe how far I've come." He raised his eyes to Christian's loving gaze, eyes brimming with unshed tears. "I can't believe I've finally got everything I ever wanted. I can't believe I've got you."

Joking suddenly pushed aside, Christian felt a lump forming in his throat. Syed rarely spoke out about his feelings, deciding instead to show them in his actions. But when he did speak out, his words were so personal, tender and moving that Christian was always left speechless. He gazed into his boyfriend's beautiful brown eyes and moved in for a kiss. Their mouths fit together so perfectly it was as if they had been made for each other. As Christian's tongue pushed Syed's compliant mouth open, he fell backwards, pulling Syed on top of him. "I love you," Christian whispered against Syed's mouth. Their kiss was slow and passionate, conveying more words than either man could bring themselves to speak.

-x-x-x-

Eventually, Christian leaned up on one elbow and eyed Syed with a look that Syed quickly recognised as his mischievous look. "So... what about that massage I was promised?"

The corner of Syed's mouth twitched. "You're wearing too many clothes for a massage."

"Why didn't you say something? That's easily sorted." Within the blink of an eye, he was off the bed and had stripped down to his boxers. "Oh and before I forget, I bought you a present in anticipation of tonight. Close your eyes."

Syed closed them and felt a cold, smooth bottle being pressed into his hand. "You can open them now." In his hand was a bottle of massage oil.

Syed raised an eyebrow at Christian. "Are you sure this is a present for me, not you?"

"Same thing. You'll reap the benefits as much as I will... Now, do you want me on the bed?" he asked, scooting around Syed and flopping onto the mattress without waiting for an answer.

Syed settled himself with one knee on each side of Christian's legs and began to smooth the oil over his shoulders, applying pressure and working his magic on the spots where he could feel the most tension. Slowly he made his way down Christian's back, as Christian sighed with pleasure. "You're really good at this, baby; you don't need a diploma to prove it."

"Shush you, I'm trying to concentrate. You're really tense in your legs, what have you been doing with those clients of yours?"

"Oh Sy, that feels so good..."

Syed rubbed his hands further up Christian's thighs, well aware of the effect he was having on him, before stopping just short of where Christian wanted him to put his hands and working his way down the other leg.

Christian moaned, half in frustration and half in ecstasy. "I don't know how much more of this I can take; you're killing me, Sy..."

Syed stopped and pulled his hands back. "I'm sorry, I can stop if you li..."

He was cut off by Christian flipping onto his back and pulling Syed's hands towards his stomach. "You could stop... or you could finish what you started."

Syed's eyes glinted as he flashed a wicked grin at Christian, rubbing his hands around the edge of Christian's underwear. This was going to be a very long night...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Forgot to add one on the beginning of the first chapter! Thank you for the lovely comments and reviews for the first chapter :) Your kind words really cheer me up - please review if you enjoy my story! Might just persuade me to write the next chapter/s sooner ;)**

**Syed and Christian and the other characters mentioned in the story don't belong to me, unfortunately, just having a little fun with them!**

Syed awoke with a start, suddenly aware that today would be the day he'd find out the results of his exam. This was finally his chance to be something he would be good at being, something he'd enjoy being. He still wasn't sure if it would be a long-term career choice but with Christian by his side, he'd find his way in the end. Christian. Syed twisted gently so he could watch him sleeping, and the movement caused Christian to stir in his sleep and fling his arm over Syed's chest, a little too hard.

"Ouch!" Syed muttered. But he couldn't be mad at him, especially not when he was like this. He could be like an overexcited puppy sometimes and often had a tendency to hide his feelings by creating a loud, comical, outgoing persona. But Syed knew what he was like inside; Syed had seen the look in Christian's eyes the day before, when he was talking about his school exams.

He leant forward and gently kissed Christian's eyelid, causing him to stir and groan. "Oh, Syed, it's the middle of the night..."

Syed glanced at the clock on their bedside table. "No it's not, it's 9:30."

"That's the middle of the night if you've been kept awake until 4 in the morning by your hot masseur boyfriend."

"Hey, that was your idea," Syed shot back at him, and kissed him softly on the mouth before jumping out of bed. "Jeez, it's freezing out here! You're not doing an Ian Beale and turning off the heating at night to save money, are you?"

Christian rolled onto his back, stretched his arms and closed his eyes. "I think you'll find the heating is on, but nothing is as warm as lying next to me in bed."

"Good point," Syed grinned, "I'm sure the shower will warm us up though... want to share?"

"Easy, tiger... Don't mind if I do, though."

Christian hopped out of bed and shivered immediately. "Argh you're right, it's like the North Pole. Maybe we should have just stayed in bed."

Syed stepped forward, wrapped his hands around Christian's waist and pressed their bare chests together. "We have plans today, we can't stay in bed," he whispered in his ear.

"We do?"

"We do. Now... shower?"

-x-x-x-

Christian lagged behind Syed, moaning about the ice cold winds and busy market. "Sy, can't we just go home? There are so many people and I can't feel my fingers... or my toes... or even my nose. Syed, do I still have a nose?"

Syed chuckled and reached behind him to take his boyfriend's hand in his. "We just have to get a few things. Christmas shopping isn't fun for anyone! And the sooner it's done, the sooner we can go home, put up the decorations and go back to bed."

"Well, now you put it that way... Hey, Sy, I've found a present for Zainab." He beamed and held up a brightly coloured T-shirt bearing the words, "Some people are gay. Get over it."

"Ha ha, very funny. We're trying not to wind her up too much, remember. But how about this for Roxy?" He pointed to another T-shirt, this one reading, "I 3 myself."

Christian blinked at him. "Syed!"

Syed looked innocently back at him and they simultaneously burst out laughing. "This isn't working. I think we're going to have to get a tube to find some real shops."

-x-x-x-

Laden with bags, both men struggled inside the flat and dropped everything in a heap on the floor. "So much for a 'few things'... I'm surprised any of the shops in London have anything left in them!" Christian exclaimed, staring in shock at the mountain of bags on the floor of his normally tidy flat. "Do we even have room for all this stuff?"

"We might not be able to move without having an accident with a bauble – but at least it will look nice!" Syed pulled his phone out of his pocket and almost choked at the message staring back at him – _One new voicemail message_.

"Christian! I forgot... my results!"

"How did you do? Did they leave a message? You have to listen to it - or do you want me to?"

Syed looked up into the keen emerald eyes of his lover and smiled. "It's fine. I'll do it." He rested back against the pillar in the centre of the room and pressed the 'dial' button, holding the phone up to his ear.

Christian leaned against the back of the sofa, watching Syed's unchanging expression as he listened to the call. After a few minutes, he sighed and clicked the message off, dropping his eyes to the floor.

"Sy? Baby, what's wrong?" Christian was at his side in an instant. He lifted a hand to Syed's chin and gently raised his face.

Syed looked into Christian's eyes and suddenly his features lit up as he broke out an enormous grin. "Say hello to Syed Masood, certified masseur. I collect the certificate next week. And I have a pretty good idea who my first customer will be – even though he was also my test subject, and won't be paying me – not in money, anyway..."

"You did it! I told you that you'd be great!" Christian whooped and lifted Syed right off his feet as he whirled him around, before setting him back on his feet against the pillar, and giving him a long, breathtaking, spine-tingling kiss.

Once Syed had managed to catch his breath he lifted his head to gaze into Christian's eyes. "I couldn't have done it without you. You've given me the confidence to be who I want, do what I want... if you hadn't encouraged me to keep going and been there when I needed someone, I probably would have given this up months ago. You're still my superman. I love you, Christian."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A little bit shorter this time, and I'm not sure I'm 100% happy with it but hopefully it's still alright! Hope you all enjoy it, and please review if you have time :) Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Christian or Syed, they belong to the BBC. I'm just having some fun with them.**

When Syed awoke the next morning, he immediately sensed something was wrong. His eyes flickered open as he felt Christian's side of the bed – it was empty. Nobody was there.

"Christian?"

He fumbled with the duvet in his state of half-consciousness and stumbled out of bed to check the bathroom, but that was empty too. Suddenly worried, he rummaged through the wardrobe for some clothes – his fingers first grasping a pair of Christian's tracksuit bottoms and a hooded sweatshirt – and pulled them on. He then wrenched open the flat door and made his way downstairs in the darkness. He wasn't even sure why he was going down; he just felt a magnetic pull towards the bottom of the stairs.

As he opened the door onto the street, Syed gasped in delight. Swathes of white were covering the ground, the rooftop, the trees – everything. Beautiful snowflakes were still falling, illuminated by the soft amber light of the lampposts. The once-dull Walford had been transformed into an untouched winter wonderland; pure, clean and unsullied. And in the middle of the street stood Christian, his arms out and his head tilted towards the depths of the night sky, but his eyes looking towards the open door.

"What are you doing, Christian? You were complaining about me waking you at 9:30 yesterday, and now here you are in the middle of the night standing in the street."

"But it's so beautiful. The only thing missing is you. Come here." He reached out his hand and waited for Syed to walk over to him. Syed entwined his warm hand with Christian's ice cold one. Another perfect fit. "You really are beautiful, Sy. I wish you could see it yourself. And you look so innocent with snow in your hair. Although I know better..."

As the snow drifted gently down around them, they stared deeply into each other's eyes, lost in the moment. Not wanting to break the silence, Christian brought one arm up and ran it gently over Syed's lips, before leaning in and gently taking his lover's bottom lip in his mouth. They kissed tenderly for what could have been minutes or hours. There was no rush; they were together now - forever. They had all the time in the world.

-x-x-x-

Christian kicked the door shut on his way in and pushed Syed flush against the wall with his own body, both of them filling the air with rapid deep breathing and moans. Despite the bitter cold air outside, their kiss had, as usual, transformed into something more and they'd brought it inside.

Christian spoke between kisses, "It was a little... cold... out there... want me to... warm you up?" Unable to speak, Syed responded by rubbing his hand against the swelling in Christian's jeans and nodding his head slightly. Christian's hands tugged at the bottom of the hoodie that Syed was wearing and they broke the kiss apart for just long enough for him to lift it over his head.

"What, nothing underneath?"

"I was in a rush... you'd disappeared on me," Syed replied, a little breathlessly, before reciprocating Christian's actions and starting to yank his copious layers of clothing off. "Were you dressing to keep me out? I've never seen you with so many layers on."

"That's because we're normally half naked around each other... and now, today is no different either." He used his superior strength to lift Syed up and wrap his legs around his waist and their mouths melded together, hands desperately clawing to pull each other impossibly closer.

Still in that position, Christian carried Syed to their ample king-sized bed and placed him on it, landing on top of him but balancing some of his weight on his arms so as not to crush his boyfriend. He then gently edged his fingers underneath Syed's tracksuit bottoms and tugged them off in a flourish. "These are mine... and you've gone commando?"

"I told you before... I was in a rush... get out of those jeans!"

"My pleasure."

The two of them flew back together like a force of gravity, rubbing together every inch of their naked flesh with vigour. Christian took Syed's arousal in his hand and his eyes glittered in the faint light. "Are you ready?"

-x-x-x-

Syed threw his head back, panting, and opened his eyes lazily as the ceiling swam into focus. Every time with Christian felt like the first time; every time he wished the feeling would never end. He would never, _could_ never, stop wanting him in this way.

"Oh, hey Sy, you finally back with me now?" Christian teased him flirtatiously.

"Just about." He pulled Christian weakly down onto the bed beside him and snuggled into his warm body, breathing in his scent. Christian buried his nose into Syed's ruffled hair and pulled the covers close around them, banishing the drafts of the cold flat. They lay like that, lost in their own private bubble, until they both drifted off into an easy, dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Next chapter will be Christmas day, so I'll try to get it updated before Christmas! The next chapter might also be the last but maybe not, depends if I get any inspiration. :) Hope you all enjoy this chapter, as I wasn't sure whether to post it or not. Disclaimer: Syed, Christian and any other characters don't belong to me, they're the property of the BBC/EastEnders. **

Christian blinked his eyes open and nearly fell out of bed at the sight of what stood before him.

"Ian? What the HELL are you doing in here?"

Ian managed to look sheepish before saying, "Well, the bottom door was open, and I still have that copy of your door key, and the cafe is short on staff today..."

"Right, so you thought it was acceptable to just walk into my flat uninvited? I sleep naked, you know. You might want to get out of here before you see something you don't want to. You're just lucky Syed's in the shower!" He smiled at the sound of Sy humming tunelessly in the bathroom before continuing, "Now, go. I'll give you a ring when _I'm_ ready. You're lucky you're married to my sister, you know. And close your door on the way out, will you? We don't want any more unwelcome visitors today."

Ian opened his mouth to object but quickly closed it again at the take-no-nonsense glare that Christian was giving him. "Right. Well. Later, then." He hurried out and slammed the door behind him.

Christian sighed and rolled out of bed, pulling on his fluffy dressing gown. He knocked before opening the bathroom door, finding the glorious sight of a soaking wet yet totally naked Syed on the other side. "Sy, you'll never guess whose face I just woke up to. Ian's. He was standing right in the middle of the flat."

"What? Christian, have you been at the cheese before bedtime again?"

"No, I'm serious. Apparently he just found the street door open and decided to invite himself inside to ask if I'm free to work in the cafe today. Am I?"

Syed rolled his eyes before planting a kiss on Christian's lips. "You should check your schedule more often, Christian." The name rolled off his lips in a way that made Christian's heart glow. "And yes, you're free. Tina cancelled her session because her mum is sick. Is Ian still out there? Should I put on something... decent? This is all I have." He held out a small bath towel meekly.

"Oh, no, I managed to frighten him off with the thought of seeing me naked. He deserved it anyway, with manners like that. Anyway, I think you look just fine as you are... but if you really want to put something on, there's some extra space in my dressing gown..."

"You are insatiable, you know that?"

"Only for you, Sy."

Syed winked and tipped his head towards the now empty shower, before walking just a breath's distance from Christian, trailing his fingers across Christian's chest where the gown had now fallen open, and out of the room. "Shower's free."

-x-x-x-

Christian stomped up the stairs to his flat and roughly forced the key into the lock. He'd had a nightmare of a day. The cafe had been swarming with grumpy Christmas shoppers, fighting over tables and demanding their food was prepared immediately. Ian informing him that the cafe was understaffed was the understatement of the century; he and Jane had been the only ones there, with Ian popping in every half hour to check that they hadn't strangled any customers yet. To top it off, Jane and Christian had ended the shift with an argument over whose fault it was that somebody's panini had been burnt, and they both ended up storming home without so much as a goodbye.

He pushed the door shut and leaned against it with his eyes shut, trying to forget the day's events.

"You're hot when you're angry."

Christian opened his eyes at the familiar voice and was greeted by the welcome sight of his boyfriend. "Hey, that's my line." He suddenly noticed the glitter and fake snow covering Syed almost from head to toe. He raised an eyebrow. Noticing the querying look, Syed hastened to explain, "I was trying to make Christmas cards. It didn't go so well, so I thought we could decorate the tree instead? Are you okay? We don't have to do it now, if you don't want to."

Christian's heart had immediately melted at the sight of Syed, always so sexy but looking so vulnerable covered in glitter, and he replied, "No, I'm fine now... I might benefit from one of your infamous massages later though. Just let me get my coat off."

-x-x-x-

Christian poked his head around the tree, fairy lights wrapped around both arms and his neck. "You've got to be kidding me! How many lights is it possible to fit in one tiny box? I think we've got enough to decorate the whole of Walford here."

"And you haven't seen how many baubles we bought the other day... at this rate our tree will be a multicoloured mass of lights and baubles. And – oh no, Christian, the fairy's head has fallen off!" Syed lifted the sorry sight out of the box of decorations and stared at it sadly. He felt Christian kneeling behind him on the floor and wrapping his arms around him, kissing his neck tenderly.

"Oh dear." Christian pressed a gentle kiss onto Syed's neck, pulling him closer. "Maybe I can wrap you in these excess lights and just sit you on top instead. You're much better to look at anyway. Actually – I have a plan – don't move!" He raced to the fridge and pulled off one of the numerous photos of Syed he'd stuck there. Syed had protested at first but Christian claimed that the sight of his face first thing in the morning always brightened his day – conveniently ignoring the fact that he woke up next to Syed every morning.

He then pulled the kitchen scissors out of the kitchen drawer and got to work.

-x-x-x-

Syed stood back proudly and admired the past 2 hours' work while Christian carefully arranged the last piece of tinsel around the bottom of the tree. "Perfect. We make a great team, Sy." He joined Syed at his viewing point as they linked hands and leaned into each other.

"Yeah. I don't know if the fairy was necessary though."

"Of course it was. Your face made a perfect replacement for the missing fairy head."

"Er... thanks?"

They stood in silence for a moment longer but both were aware of the growing warmth emanating from the spots where their bodies were touching each other.

"So..."

"That massage?"

"You're on."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is... the Christmas chapter, as promised! Hope you guys enjoy it, and please write a review to tell me what you think! I hope you all have a brilliant Christmas and get everything you wish for :)**

"Merry Christmas, sleepyhead."

Through the blur of sleep, Syed could feel a pair of warm, soft lips pressing against his. He responded by parting his lips and kissing firmly back, despite having just woken up. He pulled away and tried to force his eyes open. "Oh, is it morning already? I was hoping for a lie-in."

"No lie-ins for you, baby. It's time for part one of your present." Christian reached his hand underneath the duvet and between Syed's legs, touching and teasing him, feeling his immediate response. Although still half asleep, Syed found the strength to hook one hand around Christian's muscular neck and pull him in for a crushing kiss. Their tongues met and Christian felt himself having a similar reaction to Syed, and firmly pushed their hips together, grinding against him. His embrace felt so familiar, like home, but Christian's reaction and sexual attraction to his life partner was still as strong as the night of that fateful first kiss.

He lifted himself slightly, reached between them and took Syed in his hand once again. He was rock hard now and his eyes rolled back at Christian's touch. He knew Syed so well, and knew when to speed up and slow down based on his breathing speed alone.

Syed mindlessly scratched down Christian's back and took Christian's length in his other hand, pleasuring him back with furore. He was close already but didn't want it to end just yet. Their pants and moans mingled and bounced off the walls, only interrupted by short and breathless kisses.

"Christian... I..."

"Don't hold back, come for me Sy..."

Syed tried in vain to fight the feeling he'd been holding off but the intense pleasure combined with his love for Christian tipped him over the edge. "Christian!" He arched his back, clamped his eyes shut and dug his nails into Christian's back as he came powerfully into Christian's hand. Christian followed immediately after and shouted out a string of expletives as he exploded over Syed's naked chest.

Christian collapsed to Syed's side and they lay, legs and arms entwined, breathing deeply with their foreheads together and eyes closed until Christian found his voice several minutes later.

"So, was it to your liking?" Christian teased. He could tell from the way Syed's body shuddered and tensed that he had, but liked to hear him say it anyway. Syed's sleepy yet raw post-orgasm voice was possibly the sexiest thing he'd ever heard.

"That was... the best present ever. I love you." Syed felt his eyes fluttering open and gently ran his index finger down the groove in the centre of Christian's back. "Nothing I can give you would compare to that."

"You know me; I don't need anything when I've got this. I mean, look at you..." He let his eyes roam over Syed's toned naked form before continuing, "How could I possibly be greedy enough to ask for anything else when I have you?"

-x-x-x-

The couple emerged from the shower, where Christian had just given Syed his second present. It was still early, so after towel-drying each other they snuggled back in bed together. Christian lazily reached for the radio remote control and switched it on. The opening melody of Mariah Carey's Christmas classic filled the room and Christian cocked his head and flashed a cheeky grin. Syed knew what was coming before Christian had even opened his mouth.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need... I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true... all I want for Christmas is you!"

He then proceeded to bounce out of bed, pull on his underwear and dressing gown, and dance around the room while singing the remainder of the song into a hairbrush-come-microphone.

Syed simply smiled a lazy grin and pulled himself into a sitting position to enjoy the show. He loved how Christian was so excitable about the smallest things. He missed his family terribly but there was never a dull moment in life with Christian, so much so that he could often put the psychological pain out of his mind. He had many fond memories of past Christmases spent with his family, watching bad TV and playing board games. Dysfunctional as they were, and had always been, they were the only family he'd ever known. However, Christian was trying so hard to make their first Christmas together special that he couldn't help but feel overjoyed despite missing his family so much. He loved Christian more than anything and knew, without a doubt, that he had made the right choice back in July.

"Now for present number three. Wait there!" He bounded over to the kitchen and pulled open the fridge door.

Syed rested his head against the wall and rubbed sleepily at his eyes, wondering where Christian expected him to go.

Christian pulled a tray out of the fridge, adorned with a bowl of cereal, jug of milk, glass of orange juice, a banana and a frame containing a photo of the two of them in bed taken in October.

Syed's eyes widened as Christian almost danced back to him, somehow keeping the tray effortlessly straight. Syed knew that if he'd tried to do that the orange juice would be all over the floor by now.

"For you. I present to you surprise number three."

Syed felt tears forming in the corners of his eyes as he looked at the tray, but quickly felt them being brushed away by a strong but ever so gentle hand. "Hey, no crying. I know I can't make up for everything you've given up for me but I'm going to do my best to make this your best Christmas yet."

"You didn't need to do all this, Christian. Just being with you and knowing you love me makes it the best Christmas by far."

Christian smiled, quickly kissed Syed's nose and headed off towards the wardrobe. "I want to do it anyway. Eat up, we're expected at Jane's house soon!"

-x-x-x-

Syed and Christian wandered back home through the snow, hand in hand, talking about past Christmases and stepping in unison. They'd had a brilliant day, and Christian had succeeded in really making this the most special Christmas ever. They'd somehow got caught up in a snowball fight with the Butcher family on the way to Jane's house and had arrived half an hour late, red-cheeked and dripping water all over the carpet, but Jane had laughed it off. She had never seen Christian so happy and truly in love, and couldn't possibly bear a grudge against her baby brother about something so trivial on such a special day.

Christian had intended to make Syed feel as welcome as possible in his family but his efforts turned out to be unnecessary; Syed got on with the family like a house on fire, especially little Bobby. The family had spent hours sitting around the tree, sharing stories, unwrapping presents and pulling crackers. Christian had sat with his arm wrapped around Syed's back, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze whenever he heard his voice faltering. The couple had eventually left and made their way back home, with promises to visit the Beale family home more often in the future.

They were still talking as they made their way back inside the flat. "I still can't believe you told them about how I was 'always a Camp Cowboy even at the tender age of 8'. I thought Ian's eyes were going to pop out."

"You love it really."

The pair struggled out of their matching leather jackets –something else that Ian had raised his eyebrows at – and dropped onto the sofa. Syed leaned his head back on Christian's chest and Christian stroked his soft hair, pushing it away from his face. The Christmas tree sparkled in the corner and the dim glow from the lampshades outside leaked through the blinds into their darkening flat.

Syed twisted his head to look at his boyfriend, his eyes wide and twinkling in the low light. "Today was amazing. Really, truly amazing. Thank you so much – I couldn't have imagined a better day."

"You know you don't need to thank me. And I didn't do much really; I just let you be yourself. I know this will sound incredibly cheesy, but you're my light, my eternal shining star. I'll do anything to make you as happy as you've made me. You are what beautiful is, inside and out - and I love you for it."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry this took so long to update, real life took over for a while. This was going to be the last chapter but I have plans for at least one other chapter now... although I'm not sure when I'll get around to writing it! This chapter was written at 3am last night so apologies if there are any errors or it doesn't make sense. Hope you enjoy! Please review if you have time :) And thank you for all the lovely reviews so far! You guys are wonderful and I'll reply to everyone who's left one when I get around to it :)  
**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately Christian and Syed aren't my characters - they belong to the BBC and I'm just having a little fun with them!**

"You," Christian poked Syed's arm through his shirt, "are coming to the gym. With me."

"But I..."

"No buts. You made me come Christmas shopping with you, and now I'm making you go to the gym. The exercise will do you good... it will _release_ you... trust me."

"Why do I need to go with you? It's your New Year's resolution, not mine."

"Yeah, my resolution to get you out of bed and to the gym."

"No fair, you can't make resolutions for other people!"

"Come on babe... I'll make it worth your while... but if you don't want to come, I'm sure I'll find some other hotties to look at."

Christian grinned as he saw the telltale flash of jealousy in his lover's eyes, and knew he'd won the battle.

"Fine. But if I sprain something you're massaging it better... my diploma doesn't extend to massaging myself."

Christian cheekily cocked his head on one side and winked. "I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement..."

-x-x-x-

Syed groaned as he tripped on the treadmill for the umpteenth time and almost went careering onto the floor. "Christian... this is killing me. Some people are cut out for working out... I'm not one of those people. How do you turn this thing off?" He pressed one of the buttons and the speed increased, giving Syed the one final push he needed and sending him flying comically backwards off the treadmill and into a heap on the floor.

Christian took one look at his Sy, sat on his behind with sweat pouring down his face, his beautiful long wavy hair plastered to his forehead and with a look like he'd just been caught naked in public, and burst out laughing.

Syed jumped to his feet and glared at Christian. "You think that's funny, do you? I only came here because you made me and now you're laughing at me. It's not my fault these stupid machines don't work."

"Hey, Sy, don't..."

"Forget it. You can finish your workout by yourself. I'm going home." Syed turned on his heel and half-stormed, half-limped out of the room.

Christian shook his head. He'd become so comfortable around Syed that he'd almost forgotten some of their character differences. Christian was always happy to have a laugh at himself in good spirit, but while Syed was also self-assured, this confidence had a tendency to waver and he was easily damaged when he felt someone was having a laugh at his expense. He hopped easily off his own treadmill and followed the path Syed had taken, out of the door.

-x-x-x-

The changing rooms were empty apart from a slight, red-faced, dark-haired man in the corner, rummaging through the locker for his towel. Christian tentatively approached him.

"Syed?"

Syed ignored him, grabbing hold of the fluffy white towel he'd brought along and pushing past Christian, heading towards the showers. Christian snatched his own towel and pushed the locker shut behind him, jogging after Syed. He caught him with one arm, mid stride, and attempted to slow him down, but Syed merely pushed him off. "Get off me, Christian. I'm not in the mood to talk to you."

He marched over to the public showers and began to pull his clothes off angrily and toss them into a corner where they wouldn't get wet, with his back still to Christian. Christian stopped a few feet away and dropped his head.

"Sy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh, but you just looked so funny, and cute... and sexy." He was still met with a cold, stony silence, so pressed on. "Remember when I was beaten up after your engagement party?" He shuddered at the memory, but continued, "Remember when you stayed by my side and looked after me? You slowly encouraged me to rebuild my confidence, and you said I was like Superman to you. And that night, as I held you in my arms, you said you would do anything to stop me hurting – and I promised I would never do anything to try to hurt you. That may have been over a year ago, but I meant it. I meant it more than anything. I never wanted to hurt you and I still don't now... and I'm sorry I did."

Christian pulled his sweaty clothes off, threw them into the same corner as Syed's, and switched on the shower as he moved up behind the other man. He wrapped his strong arms around Syed's waist and, rather than being met with a struggle, he felt him relax into his embrace and mumble something quietly.

"What was that?"

"I said you didn't really hurt me."

Christian furrowed his brow in confusion. "So why are you upset?"

"Something happened... I had a phone call this morning. I'll tell you. Later."

Syed stepped forward and pulled Christian by the hand until they were both under the stream of the warm shower water. Christian watched in awe as Syed closed his eyes, tipped his head back and let rivulets of water run down his face and his toned body. He wondered why he'd ever thought his boyfriend needed to go to the gym – he was perfect as he was.

Without warning he lunged forward and kissed Syed with all the passion he could muster. Syed felt his body respond and turned to face his lover, closing the gap between them and roughly pressing his naked arousal against Christian's thigh, causing him to moan with desire.

Suddenly, Syed saw a flicker of movement in the corner of his eye as the changing room door opened and, remembering where he was, he leapt away and grabbed his towel, hiding evidence from the innocent man entering the room who very nearly saw more than he bargained for.

Christian laughed at Syed's reaction and reached out for his own towel, wrapping it around his hips. He sauntered casually up to Syed and bent down theatrically to whisper in his ear, "That was a close one, eh... we'll have to be more careful next time. Come on – I believe there's a bed waiting for us at home."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: First of all, I'm SO sorry for the massive delay in getting this chapter done! I've been suffering from terrible writers block lately and really struggled with writing this, but hopefully this chapter is alright! In my 'down time' I also wrote a ficlet called 'Flaws', feel free to check it out if you haven't already :) Enjoy! I will try my best to reply to every review that's left.**

Syed lay on his side watching the television, his head resting on Christian's lap. Christian had tried to concentrate on the wildlife documentary but instead had ended up gently running his hand over his boyfriend's face, brushing his long hair away from his ear and stroking the stubble covering his jaw line. Lion cubs in Africa may be cute but they held nothing against the perfect, yet exhausted, man resting on the sofa with him.

"Babe..."

"Mmm-hmm?"

"I haven't forgotten... I believe there's something you were going to tell me."

Syed tried to focus, struggling to think when the soft hands of his lover were currently setting his senses alight as they brushed over his lips. "There is?"

"Yep. Remember, you said you'd had a phone -" He was interrupted by the opening verse of Biffy Clyro's 'Many of Horror'; Syed's ring tone.

Syed barely flinched. "Ignore it."

Christian peered at Syed with concerned eyes. It wasn't like Syed to just leave his phone ringing.

"Sy, what are you trying to hide?"

"Nothing... it's just..." He trailed off into silence, nestling his face into Christian's thigh to avoid his gaze. "It's just Tamwar. He told me Mum and Dad have been arguing non-stop all week, upsetting him and Kamil, and he doesn't know what to do. I know it's my fault; of course it's my fault. But I can't answer the phone because there's nothing I can do. If I was there I would be able to help..."

Christian pressed his thumb against Syed's pouting lips, effectively silencing him. "Hey, don't talk like that. It's not your fault."

Syed closed his eyes, struggling to speak through the sudden lump in his throat. "Tam told me that nothing's been the same since I left. And, you know, I can see it too. I rarely see them but sometimes I catch sight of them from down the street, and they're never touching. They're never smiling, and are rarely even talking. What if they don't love each other anymore and it's my fault? I would never give you up for anything, Christian," he squeezed his lover's hand as he spoke, "but maybe I should have done it differently... and everything would still be the same for them."

"Hey, hey, listen to me." Christian freed his hand from Syed's grasp and threaded his fingers through Syed's soft wavy hair, encouraging him to face him. "You haven't done _anything_ wrong. You always put everyone before yourself, Sy. Me, your brothers, your parents, your friends, even Bianca's kids because you can't say no to their puppy dog eyes... but where do you come? You mustn't sacrifice your happiness for everyone else."

Syed shrugged minutely. "I need to fix this."

"Okay. But only if you let me help."

Syed bit his lip, unsure. "I really don't think..."

Christian sensed his hesitation and thrust his hand under Syed's T-shirt, fluttering his fingertips over Syed's ribs with the threat of a tickle. Syed squirmed and automatically curved his body away from Christian's touch with a reluctant grin. "Don't you dare! Okay, fine, you can help!"

Christian relaxed his hand over Syed's chest, opting to keep his hand under his shirt, and Syed rested back against him. He didn't know how, but Christian always managed to calm him down. He always knew what to say and when; and Syed could hardly even remember why he'd tried to fight their love for so long.

-x-x-x-

Syed peered into the mixing bowl and sighed dramatically. "Oh dear..."

"What's up, love?" Christian walked up behind him, adjusting his baggy jeans on his hips, and nestled his chin into the nook of Syed's neck to peer over his shoulder. He pulled back with a burst of uproarious laughter as he saw the state of Syed's cake mixture. Picking up the small bottle next to the bowl, Christian inspected the recipe that Syed was following and laughed again. "This is food colouring, Sy, not vanilla essence."

Syed furrowed his eyebrows in the way that Christian loved. "Well I know that now. I knew something had gone wrong when it started turning green." Christian leaned past Syed to look into the bowl again, his arm still around his waist, and laughed again. "It looks like radioactive gloop. Better not feed that to anyone, they'll think you're trying to poison them."

Syed looked at his boyfriend with mock sternness. "You're hilarious."

Christian grinned back cockily, using his smile to distract Syed from the hand that was creeping towards the mixing bowl. He coated two of his fingers with the mixture and suddenly flicked them at Syed's face. Before he had time to react, Christian closed the gap between them and licked the mixture from Syed's nose. "Mmm... doesn't taste as green and gloopy as it looks." Syed, having been momentarily distracted by the sight of Christian's wet tongue licking his lips, pressed his mouth against Christian's to kiss him tenderly and share the taste.

The corner of Syed's mouth twitched as he pulled away to turn Christian around until his lower back was pressed against the counter. "You're right; you don't taste bad at all..." Covering Christian's mouth with his own again, he pulled at the edge of Christian's jeans as they came down easily in his hand. "You won't be needing these... commando?"

"You love it really."

-x-x-x-

Christian rested his back against the headboard of the bed with his arms around Syed, who was lying between his legs, a satiated and satisfied expression on his face.

"Christian..."

"Uh huh?"

"You know Roxy was bringing Amy round here so we could babysit tonight... well, she's due in exactly," he re-checked the bedside clock, "9 minutes."

"Shoot. I need to shower!" He leapt out of bed, pausing as he reached the bathroom door. "Oh and Sy? I don't think Amy will be very impressed by green fairy cakes..."

Syed grinned. "Yeah, not the prettiest things, are they? I'll dash out to the Minute Mart for some ready-made ones." He then cocked his head as Christian stared at him questioningly. "What?"

"Well, go on then..."

"I um... need to get my bearings first. I'm not sure I'd be able to stand if I got up."

Christian tipped his head back and laughed. "Oh, that good, am I babe?" Walking over, he leaned over the bed to whisper in his boyfriend's ear. "Want some more?" Syed slapped the hand snaking under his boxers and pointed to the clock. "8 minutes!" Christian groaned dramatically and pulled back his searching fingers. "Alright. See you in a minute. Love you."

"Love you too." Syed smirked as his eyes followed Christian's exquisite backside out of the door, before sliding off the bed to make his way to the Mini Mart and carry out his own 'good Uncle' duties.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Not as fluffy as most of my chapters so far but I thought I'd make a change and write some more serious stuff. If there's anything anyone would like to see written into my fic, feel free to message me or leave it in a review! Reviews are lovely and thank you so much to everyone who's left one so far. It means a lot to know what you think of my story :)**

Syed ambled down the road, smiling dreamily as the afternoon sun beat down on his face and he remembered what he and Christian had been up to just 20 minutes earlier. He suddenly remembered why he was out and hurried into the Minute Mart, selecting a tray of Amy's favourite ready-made fairy cakes with pink icing.

"Just these, thanks Denise."

"Got Amy round again? She must be getting so big now."

"You'd think so, she just seems as small as always though." He paused, mulling a thought over in his head before deciding to voice it. "How's Mum?"

Denise sighed as Syed's downcast expression tugged at her heart. "She's alright, Syed. I'm sure she misses you but she'd never let on."

"Yeah, well, that's Mum. Nice to see you again."

Denise nodded and smiled. Even she could see the glow that had surrounded Syed since he'd moved in with Christian and it hadn't escaped her attention that his eyes were brighter, his smiles more genuine and his movements more relaxed. But she could also tell how much he missed his mum from the way he asked how she was every couple of weeks. "Hey, feel free to pop in if you ever need a chat."

"Sure, thanks." He grabbed his purchase and headed out of the shop, hoping to make it back before Amy arrived. He was in such a hurry that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and knocked into a woman who was rushing past him with a pushchair.

"Oh, I'm so-" he halted as he looked into the eyes of the woman next to him.

Zainab.

She stared at him with utter repulsion and Syed's heart skipped a beat, out of a mixture of fear from her glare and joy that she was actually looking at him – that she _could_ see him after all. He stepped back, expecting her hurry off with the pushchair like she always did.

But, suddenly, the ice in her glare melted and Syed saw right into her soul. He saw the pain she felt at the situation, the overwhelming need to take her of her baby no matter how old he was. Without warning, he was plunged into the past as he remembered her picking him up after a fall when he was five, cuddling him and kissing his scraped elbow to sooth away the pain with the magic touch that only mothers have. He flitted forwards in time, thinking of the pride in her eyes as he won an award at school for his GCSE results. It was something so small to him, yet to her, in that moment, it had meant everything. Following the awards she had scooped him into a lung-crushing hug, much to his humiliation, her eyes sparkling with sheer unadulterated joy. "You are going to be a success", she told him, "in everything you do. I'm so proud of you, son. You're going to be an absolute credit to your father and I." She had looked at him in something that can only be described as wonder.

But a child screaming brought Syed out of his reverie. As quickly as the shutters in his mother's eyes had opened, they slammed shut again, and the look of love was replaced by a vicious scowl. Zainab glared for a moment longer before turning on her heel and marching away without so much as a second glance. Syed lowered his eyes to the ground. He felt as if she was trampling over his heart – again.

-x-x-x-

Syed kicked the flat door shut behind him and dumped the Minute Mart bag on the table. Amy had already been dropped off and was snuggled on Christian's lap, sucking her fingers as she had a book read to her.

"Hey, Amy." The little girl raised her head and grinned a wide, toothy smile at Syed before looking back at her book. "Christian, I... uh... need a shower. I'll be out in a few minutes. Cakes are on the table."

Christian glanced up, concerned about the lifeless tone of Syed's voice, and could immediately tell from his dejected posture that something was wrong. He chose to let it lie for the moment, not wishing to let Amy feel the tension in the air and become upset. "'Kay."

-x-x-x-

Shedding clothes across the bathroom floor, Syed turned on the shower and stepped underneath the water before it had warmed up, allowing himself to be jolted back to reality by the sharp sting of the icy cold water. He couldn't believe that after all this time, his mum wasn't even prepared to talk to him. He'd spent the first 18 years of his life living at home with her. She had loved him; he had no doubt about that. But had that all been lost? The look she'd given him was a hard, stony glare; hardly a loving look one would expect to be exchanged between mother and son. Syed tipped his head back and the water ran down his face, beading at his chin and the end of his hair.

But there had been that look in her eye; that glimmer of hope. Maybe... just maybe, she didn't hate him? Maybe she was just too proud to admit she still felt anything towards her lying son? The past 27 years hadn't been wiped from her memory any more than they had from his. With that sudden realisation, Syed washed the last soap bubbles off his body and switched off the shower.

-x-x-x-

Christian smiled down at Amy as she lay in her travel cot, and brushed a strand of her short blonde hair out of her eyes. The toddler stretched in her sleep, curling her arms around the pink-haired rag doll that seemed to be glued to her side. Christian turned to Syed. "Isn't she gorgeous?"

Syed raised his eyes to meet Christian's, and nodded, before wrapping both his arms around Christian's waist and pulling himself into him until his shoulder was tucked under Christian's arm.

"Yeah, she's adorable." He sighed and rested his head against Christian's chest.

"Are you okay, babe? You didn't seem yourself when you got home from the Minute Mart." Christian always worried about his partner, necessarily or not, and he couldn't keep the concern out of his voice.

"I saw Mum when I was out. I thought she'd ignore me but she didn't. She looked at me... and just for a split second, it felt like she loved me again. She wasn't even glaring. She looked so _sad_, Christian."

Christian rested his head on top of Syed's and chuckled without feeling. "Whoever would have guessed it? The Ice Queen is melting."

Syed pulled back to look into Christian's eyes. "Do you hate her?"

"She really hurt you, and continues to do so, every single day. I find it really hard to like someone who will so willingly cast out her own children just because of her stupid pride." He noticed disappointment clouding Syed's features. "But at the same time... it's impossible to hate a woman who played such a big part in making you, _you_. So no, I don't hate her. I only wish I could."

Syed squeezed his arms around Christian's middle to express his gratitude and pressed a kiss to his chest. "Thank you."

"Now, let's get out of here before we wake up the little madam and she asks me to read _The Princess and the Pea _to her for the 5th time!"

Christian entwined his right hand with Syed's and led him out of the spare room, closing the door gently behind them.


End file.
